The Life I Never Imagined
by AnimexLover616
Summary: Kagome left the group feeling it was the right thing to do. Sessomaru needs help with a depressed rin. When thier paths cross what happens? Suck at summeries. Sorry. The story is alot better than it sounds. Sesshy/Kags. Rating may change. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Kagome's P.O.V~

Leaving the group had to be done. It was hard, but necessary. Kikyo had come back for Inuyasha. She decided that she didn't want to drag him to hell; instead she wanted to live with him. She wanted to give up her miko abilities, which wouldn't be a problem since they got rid of Naraku, and live a life like any other normal girl even though she knew she was just a walking, breathing clay pot. But I had to leave. It wouldn't be right to stay.

I didn't have any issue with Kikyo. After all, she was his first love. The reason I'm leaving is simple. I don't belong there anymore. Kaede was ill and wouldn't last long. Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyo as it always had. Sango had Miroku. And Shippo had Kirara. There was no room left for me. So I had to go, though I didn't know where.

The well closed up once the jewel was whole again. We never wished on it. We had nothing to wish for. We were all happy with what we had. So it resides, now, inside my soul, where it stays safe and purified.

I am now 18. We had finished off Naraku 6 months ago. We all survived the battle but we still got injured. Not bad; just some cuts and scratches. Now we are all back to normal.

My miko abilities have improved, too. I've gotten stronger and wiser. I've learned how to disguise my aura and to sense them.

As I walked through the woods, I tried to find a good area to sleep for the night. I, later, found a creak and hot-spring and decided to camp there. My stomach growled. I sighed. I didn't really feel like hunting, but seeing Inuyasha had eaten the last of my food supplies, I had no choice. Not eating for two days seemed to leave quite a tiring effect on me and my muscles.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and waited for any sign of soon-to-be food. Deer. To my right. I followed the aura for 30 minutes before I caught sight of it not 100 feet away. I notched an arrow. Focusing my miko abilities to make the kill less harmful for the deer, I released the arrow.

Thump

The deer fell to the ground, lifeless. I walked over to it, threw it over my shoulder and returned to the campsite.

After finishing my much needed meal, I watched the stars, wondering if my friends were seeing the same sky I was. I hoped to Kami that they were alright.

I soon found myself drifting into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Sesshomaru's P.O.V~

"Report." I ordered my guard Kiyoshi.

Rin had been depressed lately. She's barely eaten anything for a week now. It's been aggravating not knowing what's making her act like this seeing she won't tell me. Correction: she won't talk at all. She's found her room very interesting lately since that's where she is 24/7. She used to be such a lively child and play in the gardens but now, she sulks in her room. Some nights, I even hear her weep silently. I was going to find a way to make the little Rin, we all know and care for, come back.

"She still refuses to eat, Sesshomaru-sama. She wont even allow us

enter her room." Kiyoshi said, bowing at the waist.

I growled. This has gone too far.

"I will be heading out. I don't know when I will return, but until then, care for her with your life" I ordered.

I saw him nod and I was off.

I've been traveling for nearly a hour and a half before I knew it was time to settle down and get some rest. I jumped up onto a low sturdy branch on a nearby tree and closed my eyes. Sleep claimed me soon after.

* * *

I woke up smelling a calming scent of roses and clean mist; aura as pure as the wind. The smell and aura seemed familiar. Following it, I hid my aura and smell and found my self standing before the human wench my half-brother traveled. I heard rumors of her miko abilities and that she was weak and defenseless.

All those rumors proved wrong as I watched her defeat a hungry bear youkai. The power though her arrow was impressive. The pink hue surrounded the arrow as it struck the bear youkai and I watched as the bear youkai turned to dust along with the arrow.

She started walking my way and I jumped into a nearby tree and stilled as the tree rustled. She stopped, her eyes showing her attention and concentration. After a minute or two, she shrugged her shoulders and continued waking.

I followed her through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. I watched as she stopped by a hot spring and began stripping. I turned around, giving the human privacy. I listened as she started to sing an unknown tune. It was nice, but I'd never admit that aloud.

It was then that I came to a conclusion…

She would be the one to help Rin.

Why not? She was strong and powerful as far as humans go. Plus, she was a female. She would do much better understanding Rin than I would. And, again, I would never admit any of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I was sure she was done bathing and was dressed, I jumped down from my spot in the tree and landed in front of her, blocking her path. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me curiously.

"May I help you?" she asked.

I growled.

I, Lord Sesshomaru, needed help from no one. Especially from a human.

"What?" she asked; obviously confused.

"I do not need help from a human, miko." I gritted.

"I know, but Rin does."

I froze. How did she know? I made sure my stoic expression was still intact before I spoke.

"Explain."

"Explain what? Just because I'm a miko doesn't mean I can reads minds."

Stupid wench. I grabbed a hold of her by the neck and held her up against a tree.

"Refrain from speaking to me as if I'm your equal, human. Explain to me how you know about Rin's situation." I growled.

This miko was pushing her limits.

She glared at me. I glared back and tightened the hold I had on her neck. Poison seeped though my claws.

Her next act surprised me, though I didn't show it.

She purified my poison. I still had her by the neck and she raised a perfect eyebrow. I released her. It was clear I wasn't going to get an answer out of her by force.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you. Now, I know about Rin because I feel it." she explained.

This time, it was I who rose an eyebrow but still kept my stoic expression.

She sighed. "Once I meet someone and if I care for them then I can feel them. And since Rin is like a daughter to me, I can feel her."

She thought of Rin as a daughter?

She sighed.

"What seems to be the symptoms?" She asked

"I shall show you instead."

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and was off to the western lands. The whole time she struggled. It was going to be a long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

"You live here?" I asked Sesshomaru, surprised.

He didn't bother to answer.

His castle was amazing. It was white with black doors and windows. It had a moat surrounding the guard tower, which surrounded the large castle. A wooden drawbridge was connected to the guard tower. A garden resided in the back yard. In the very center of the garden was a huge statue of a dog demon.

We landed at the entrance of the castle. He dropped me, literally, of his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled.

"Hn" He said, and he continued walking.

I made an annoyed grumble noise, got up and dusted myself off. It didn't do much since my clothes were already dirty from always wearing them.

I followed Sesshomaru into the castle. It was amazing on the inside too. The floors were a dark blue and the walls were silver.

Along the way, I came across double doors that were closed. I stopped.

"Keep moving, wench." Sesshomaru appeared behind me.

"What's in that room?" I asked.

"None of your business, human. That room is off limits to everyone. You are never to go in there." He said.

"Whatever. Oh, and by the way, my name is Kagome. Not wench, bitch, human, whore, or slut. Ok? If you can remember 'human' and 'wench' then you should be able to remember 'Kagome'. it's not hard. Unless your ok with me calling you 'mutt' or 'Dog breath' instead of Sesshomaru, then fine, call me those names." I said.

He growled and took a hold of my neck and slammed me into the wall.

"I thought I told you not to speak to me as if I'm your equal!" He roared.

I stayed calm.

"You don't scare me." I said.

He tightened his hold on my neck.

"Your wasting your time." I said. "You have to be afraid of death to be afraid of you. And I'm not afraid of death." I explained.

~Sesshomaru's P.O.V.~

I released my hold on her neck. I'd just have to find another way for her to corporate.

"Where is she?" She asked, referring to Rin.

I started walking, knowing she'd follow. She did.

I led her to two double doors.

"Here?"

I nodded.

She knocked and waited for an answer. When she got none, she looked at me.

"She doesn't talk." I explained.

Her eyes grew full of sadness.

She took a couple of deep breaths to make her expression happy and then entered the room.

Rin was in there laying in bed, awake, looking out the window, with a tray of food on her nightstand, untouched.

"Hey sweetie." Kagome said as she walked over to the bed. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Wow. You've grown so big since I've seen you last! How old are you now?"

Rin gave no response except for holding 7 little fingers up.

"You know, I have a younger brother about your age." She continued. "He's the most annoying little boy you could ever meet." Kagome looked like she was calling back time. "There was this one time, I went to go meet up with my friends to go for a walk, and my mother made me take him with me. Anyway, as we were walking, my brother went missing. My friends and I looked for him everywhere and when we found him, he was getting whacked by an old woman. I went up to ask what he did and she said that he jumped out of the bushes and onto her back and almost gave her a heart attack. I had to apologize for him since he ran off." She looked at Rin when she finished her story.

Rin was smirking.

Kagome started laughing.

I stood in the doorway, shocked, but still held my stoic expression. She brought a smirk out of Rin with that pointless story?

"Rin?"

Rin looked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled lightly.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Ok? All your anger, sadness, happiness, confusion, and frustration can be let out whenever your with me. I will listen and hold you till you want me to let go. I wont raise my voice with you. You don't have to keep all your feelings bottled up when your with me."

Rin grabbed onto Kagome's shirt like a lifeline and cried.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the small child.

I took that as my sign to leave.

The Miko was truly amazing. Another thing that I will never admit until hell freezes over.

The cries and whimpers of Rin echoed though out the castle for, what seemed to be forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~Kagome's P.O.V.~**

I woke up to the sound of birds the next morning. I sat up in the chair I fell asleep in last night. My back ached.

Rin and I were up till about 2:00 am. She told me that she didn't want to be alone so I stayed.

I looked up at Rin to find her fast asleep. She was an adorable child. It's a shame to see her so miserable.

I wiped some stray bangs out of her face before I stood and walked out of her room. I walked outside and into the garden where I hoped to get fresh air. I sat below a big Oak tree and closed my eyes.

I wondered about how the group was. Sango and Miroku. Kikyo and Inuyasha. Shippo and Kirara. I hoped and prayed everyone was safe and happy. I haven't seen or heard anything of them since I left the group. That sort of worries me. People are usually talking about how much trouble Inuyasha caused.

Of course, there would be no reason for Inuyasha to make ruckus. Naraku is gone. Everyone can be happy and not be afraid for their life every time they see a demon. I wondered how the village kids were. I was sure that they all have grown. That thought brought me to Kaede. I wondered if she was still alive. And if not, I wondered if she was happy in heaven.

I opened my eyes to stare at the sky but saw a figure of white blocking my way.

**~Sesshomaru's P.O.V~**

"How is she" I asked the human, obviously talking about Rin.

"Good morning to you, too, Sesshomaru." she greeted. I growled.

"Rin is doing well." She stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Where is she?"

"She's asleep."

I nodded.

"Come with me." I said.

She got up, dusted herself off and followed.

I led her though the halls of the castle, up the stairs, and down another hall. When we came to a set of double doors, I stopped.

She looked at me confused.

"This shall be your room. I am moving Rin's up here, too. She'll have the room diagonal from yours. Mine shall be at the one at the very end. My room is also off limits to everyone unless ordered by me otherwise." I said.

She nodded.

She opened the door and took everything in with awe. The walls of her room were a light green and the floors where gray. A king sized bed with gray and green sheets resided in the far right corner. To the left if the was a white night stand. And to the left of that was a set of double doors the opened up to a balcony that over looked the garden below. Against the left wall was a large white wooden dresser and to the left of that was another pair of double doors except these were the kind that were censored so it was impossible so see inside. Even for a demon. Against the front wall was a white desk that consisted of writing material; paper, pencil, and a blank notebook. Next to that was a white couch with a green blanket hanging off of it. Infront of the couch was a large white dresser. A big chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"It's lovely, Sesshomaru. Thank you." She said to me.

"That's 'Lord Sesshomaru' to you, human. And I did not do this for you. I did this-"

"-for Rin. I know." She finished for me. I growled. She ignored me. "And I don't believe in one-sided respect. It has to be mutual. If you give me respect, I'll give it right back. Ok, _Lord _Sesshomaru?" with that, she walked in her new room and slammed the door in my face.

I growled, again, for the millionth time that day

**~Later That Day~**

I was randomly walking through the castle when I heard voices.

"And then what happened?" I heard Rin's voice.

"Well, When Cinderella left the ball, she tripped and left her glass slipper. When the prince found it, he called on one of his servants and told him that whoever was to fit the shoe would be the person he married. So the servant and his men searched though town to find the woman the shoe fit. Well, When the evil step-mother heard of this, she locked Cinderella in her room. The servant came to their house. The shoe fit neither the two ugly step-sisters or the evil step-mother. When the servant asked if there was anyone else in the household, they said no-" Kagome was interrupted by Rin.

By now, I was standing in Rin's doorway, watching the scene unfold before me.

"-That's a lie! Cinderella didn't try it on yet!" Rin said.

"It was a lie." Kagome agreed. "Thank heavens for the two mice Cinderella befriended, she was able to get out of her room and stop the servant before he left. When the step-mother said that it was impossible that Cinderella was the one, Cinderella pulled out the other glass slipper from her apron pocket and put it on. It was a perfect fit. The servant put her other shoe on her and beamed. He had finally found the woman who fit the shoe." Kagome was interrupted ,again, by Rin.

"What happened next?"

"Well, the servant took Kagome with him to the palace and soon after, the prince and Cinderella got married and lived happily ever after. The end." Kagome finally finished.

Rin started clapping.

"Another one! Tell me another one!" Rin said.

"Tomorrow. Right now, it's time for you to get ready for bed." Kagome said.

"Aww."

"If you hurry, I'll sing you to sleep." Kagome offered.

"Sing? Sing what?"

"A lullaby. One my mother used to sing to me."

"Ok!" And Rin rushed out to do what Kagome said.

When she was out of hearing distance, I decided to say something.

"What was that story you told her?" I asked.

"Cinderella. Children around her age love fairytales." She explained.

"Fairy…tails?"

"A story with a happy ending. Fiction. Fantasy."

"And there's more?"

"Yes. Lots more."

Not soon after, Rin came rushing in in her pajamas and jumped in her bed.

"I'm ready!" She said to Kagome.

Kagome tucked her in bed and Rin closed her eyes.

Kagome started to sing.

"Hush-a-Bye

Don't You Cry

Go To Sleep My Little Baby

When You Wake

You Shall Have

All The Pretty Little Ponies

In Your Bed

Mamma Said

Babies Riding Off To Dream Land

One By One

They've Begun

Dance And Prance For Little Baby

Blacks And Bays

Dapples And Grays

Running In The Night

When You Wake

You Shall Have

All The Pretty Little Ponies

Can't You See The Little Ponies

Dance Before Your Eyes

All The Pretty Little Ponies

Will Be There When You Arise"

(Kagome starts humming. Soon after, she begins to sing again.)

"Can't You See The Little Ponies

Dance Before Your Eyes

All The Pretty Little Ponies

Will Be There When You Arise

Hush-a-Bye

Don't You Cry

Go To Sleep My Little Baby

When You Wake

You Shall Have

All The Pretty Little Ponies

All The Pretty Little Ponies"

I was astonished at how beautiful Kagome's voice was. I watched her look down at the now sleeping Rin and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Rin."

Kagome got up from the chair she sat in and started for her room. When she reached me at the doorway of Rin's room she said, "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." , and continued to her room to sleep.

For some odd reason, when she called me Lord Sesshomaru instead of Sesshomaru, like I ordered her too, it felt wrong. Out of place.

As I laid in bed, waiting for sleep the find me, I wondered why that woman made me feel something different from all the other woman.

The images of that woman and the sound of her voice flowed though my head and, for the first time in a long time, I felt happy.

**~Next Morning~**

I awoke late the next morning to the cheerful sounds of laughter. I got out of bed and went to my balcony also overlooking the garden and let the sight before me unfold.

Kagome was standing with her back turned to the garden, hands over her eyes. Rin was running behind a rosebush and ducked down.

Kagome started counting,

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Kagome swung around and searched the garden like a predator would for it's prey.

When Kagome got a little closer to Rin's hiding place she started chanting, "Rin! Where are you Rin? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I saw Kagome peek through the brush of the bush and smirk. She lightly tip-toed over to the side of the bush and jumped over it.

"I found you!" She exclaimed while picking up Rin and swinging her around. Rin giggled.

A smile so small it wouldn't be able to be seen, even by demons, worked its way to my face.

I turned away from the window and started for the washroom.

**~Kagome's P.O.V~**

Rin and I had just finished playing hide-and-seek and we were now walking through the garden. Rin ran ahead and started picking flowers of all different colors.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I braid these flowers in your hair?" She asked.

"Ok." I sat down in the ground and she stood behind me, running her fingers through my hair, getting rid of the knots that formed while we were running around. She started braiding my hair adding in flowers every now and then. When she was finished, she still had left-over flowers.

I took them and weaved them together to make a crown and put it atop hear head. She smiled.

"Do I look like Cinderella? Like a real princess?" She asked, twirling.

"Very much so." I said. I smiled as she started to pretend to curtsy to imaginary people.

Suddenly, Rin stopped twirling and curtsying. A sad look appeared on her face.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" I asked.

She looked at the ground.

"You wont be able to stay forever, will you? One day, you'll leave." She said.

I was shocked at her conclusion.

"Rin, I will be here for you as long as I can whenever you need me, ok?" I said. I reached over to her and hugged her.

"Promise?" She asked.

I nodded. I stood.

"Now let's go get washed up for dinner. Its getting late. I hope Sesshomaru is awake. He's sleeping really late today"

She nodded.

I took her hand and we walked back to the castle.

**~Sesshomaru's P.O.V.~**

I sat at my desk in my study, going over paperwork regarding my land. All the lords were aggravating me, telling me that it was about time I chose a mate. When this Sesshomaru wants a mate, he will get one. He needs no one to tell him what to do.

Also, the lords persisted me to start looking for a courtier for Rin. They just don't understand that, for a boy to be allowed to court Rin, he would have to endure severe pain from me.

A knock at my door released me from my thoughts.

"Enter." I said.

Kagome walked in and stood in front of my desk. She looked like she cleaned up. She was wearing a sleeping kimono and her hair was still a little wet.

"Good. Your awake. Dinner is ready. I thought I'd inform you so yours doesn't get cold." She said.

"Hn. Is that all? If so, I have work to do."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. That's the last time I do something nice for you. And you call yourself a lord." She said while making her way out of my study.

I slammed my hands on my desk and stood. I walked over to her and shoved her against the wall.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO THIS SESSHOMARU IN SUCH A WAY, WENCH!" He growled

"DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU MUTT! ALL I TRY TO DO IS BE NICE AND YOU START TO BE AN ASS ABOUT IT!" She yelled back. Her miko powers were flaring.

"DO NOT CALL ME A MUTT, WENCH"

"DO NOT CALL ME A WENCH, MUTT!"

She took a breath and calmed herself.

"Look, I just wanted to inform you of your dinner being ready. I never intended to start a fight. I apologize for calling you a mutt. I never liked being called rude names. I regret calling you that. All I ask for is some respect, and I promise you, you will get my respect in return." She said.

She shocked me. I'm a demon and even I wouldn't have the heart to apologize first. And I don't know of any humans besides her and Rin that would, either.

But, being me, I had to keep my cold façade.

"What makes you think I need your, a humans, respect?" I asked.

"I understand you." She said.

I huffed.

"In what way would that be possible. Were nothing alike." I said.

"I disagree," She said, shaking her head.

"Then explain."

She paused.

"We both lost our family." She whispered.

My heart lightened. That's right. When Naraku was defeated, it cut off any communication between her and her family.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt sorrow, guilt. And, still, I never showed it.

She straightened up and smiled.

"Let's eat."

Her next action surprised me.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my study and lead me to the dinning room. I knew, if she was anyone else, she would be dead. But why not her? I knew I could. But for some strange reason, I didn't want to. I let her lead me. The whole time, I felt a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was faint, but I could feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~Kagome's P.O.V~**

Dinner was silent. Rin and I were served chicken soup and vegetables. Sesshomaru was served…something that still looked alive. Sesshomaru finished first and, instead of staying at the table or even excusing himself like a gentleman, he left leaving his plate on the table. Rin and I exchanged looks, shrugged, and continued eating. I finished seconded and waited for Rin. When she finally finished, she looked up from her plate at me and grinned. She had food on her face. I sighed and walked over to her, took her unused napkin and wiped her face.

Rin had a look of surprise plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked when I finished.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

I shrugged it off.

She yawned.

"Go get your bath. It's time for bed," I told her.

"But-" She yawned, "-I'm not tired."

"Mhmm. Sure your not," I said. "Go on."

She pouted and walked away toward the bathroom.

I smiled and started toward my room to take a bath. As I laid in the tub, I wondered what story I would tell Rin tonight and what song to sing. After washing my hair, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and walked out into my room. I went to my dresser and put on a blue nightgown that hung to the floor. It had long kimono-like sleeves and a V-cut neck. The material was silk. I went back into my bathroom and sat in front of my vanity mirror and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

I exited my room and started walking to Rin's. When I approached her room, I saw her sitting in bed waiting.

When she noticed me and smiled

I went and sat down in the chair that was still at the side of her bed.

"What story are you going to tell me tonight?" she asked.

"This story is called Beauty and the Beast."

She clapped.

"Once upon a time, There was a village woman named Belle…"

**~Sesshomaru's P.O.V~**

I was walking through the hallways Kagome's voice coming from Rin's room. She was telling another one of her…what are they called again? Anyway, when came across Rin's bedroom doors , I leaned against it. Waiting. I had some business to discuss with Kagome.

She kept going with her story which was coming to an end.

"Soon after, the two got married and they lived happily ever after. The end."

Rin clapped. Kagome bowed in her chair.

"Kagome?" Rin asked

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. You told me that you'd always be here for me as long as I need you. You tell me stories and sing me lullabies every night. You're the closest thing I have to a mother so…can I call you mommy?"

Kagome was surprised. So was I but, of coarse, it didn't show.

Kagome nodded.

Rin smiled.

I spoke up before Kagome had the chance to start singing a new lullaby.

"Kagome"

She looked at me, questioningly.

I coughed to clear my throat before speaking.

"Come with me."

I turned around knowing she would follow. I was half expecting her to lash out at me for talking to her '"rudely", as she would put it. But she didn't. Not one word came out of her mouth the whole way to my study.

I closed the door once we were in my study.

"So," She said, "what is it that you want to discuss with me about?"

I took a deep breath. I don't know what I was getting all worked up for.

"You should know, there is going to be a formal ball taking place here in one week." I started.

"And why is it so important that you had to tell me this?" She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed in a way to let out my frustration.

"I informed you of it because I would like you to…accompany me as my…my…date." I said.

"What's the catch?" She put her hands on her hips.

There's nothing that gets past her is there?

"Well…the Lords of the North, East, and South are pestering me to choose a mate and, as you well know, that will not be happening anytime soon. So-" She cut me off.

"So you want me to pretend to be your "fiancé"?

" Precisely."

She looked troubled.

"As much as I would like to help you, I don't believe I'll be cut out for it. I'm sorry." She said.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by 'cut out'?"

"I…cant dance…" She muttered, embarrassed.

"Then one of my servants will teach you." I replied. "I will also have one of my tailors assist you with your appearance."

I assumed she accepted when she said nothing.

"Good." I said. " For the next 6 days you will be woken up early by one of the maids, dress in something simple but elegant, have your breakfast, and you will report to the library. There, my servant Tyumi will discuss all the Lords and Ladies who will be attending the ball. Following that will be lunch where you will also learn proper table manners. Then, one of the maids will escort you outside to the cabana where you will meet Daishin. He will be teaching you how to carry yourself and how to dance. After that, you will be escorted back inside to the sitting room to have tea with my servants Anilia and Sanie and discuss methods to speak appropriately. Afterward, you will have dinner, get washed up, and go to bed. On the day of the ball, you will still be woken up early, dress in something appropriate, and have breakfast. However, instead of attending those lessons, you will occupy your room while the tailor assists in your fitting and the hair stylist does your hair and the make up stylist does your…make up. Any questions?"

She shook her head.

"Good. You are dismissed"

She left and closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Kagome's P.O.V.~**

To my dismay, Sesshomaru kept to his word. I was woken up at 7:00am by one of the maids named Himera. I dressed in a yellow and white dress, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and went downstairs to the dinning room to eat breakfast. Then I went to the library and met Tyumi. She was a kind, middle-aged lady. We went over the Lords and Ladies. There was probably 30 of each. I had no idea how I would have all of them memorized by the time of the ball. After an hour and a half in the library, I made my way to the dining room again and had lunch. I was accompanied by a servant, Fumari, who was teaching me table manners while we ate. When we were finished, I was escorted by Himera to the cabana outside.

"Himera, why am I learning to dance in a cabana instead of the ball room?" I asked her.

"The ball room is undergoing preparation for the ball." She said.

"Oh," I sighed.

When we arrived at the cabana, Daishin was there. Himera left with a bow.

Walking up into the cabana, Daishin greeted me with a bow.

"Good afternoon Milady." He said.

"Good afternoon. Please. Call me Kagome."

"If you insist…Kagome."

I smiled and nodded.

"So which dance would you like for me to start off with? Waltz, Tango, Sumba, Rumba, Foxtrot…you choose." He said.

"Um…"

I guess he noticed my dubious expression because he chuckled.

"Do you know any of those?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh. Well worry not. We will just start from the basics. By the time of the ball, you will be the most graceful dancer on the floor."

We danced for two hours straight. I'm pretty sure most of his toes are broken from me continuously stepping on them. He also taught me how to carry myself. He even placed a stupid book on my head and told me to walk without having it fall. How was that even possible?

I was escorted back inside by Himera. She showed me the way to the sitting room. It was a grand white room. There were four grey chairs in front if a large fireplace with a coffee table in the middle. Anilia and Sanie were already occupying two of the chairs conversing softly. When they noticed me they stood. Himera, again, left with a bow. I went to greet them. Anilia and Sanie were twin sisters. Both were thin. They had blonde hair and hazel eyes. They told me to have a seat and offered me a cup of tea. I accepted. For an hour and forty-five minutes, we just talked. All the while, I learned proper grammar. We became friends in an instant.

Anilia and Sanie accompanied me to dinner. I used the table manners I had learned earlier that day. When we finished our dinner, we just sat and chatted for a while longer. About 15 minutes later, we said our 'goodnights'. I made my way upstairs, took my bath, and went to bed around 7:45.

The next 5 days were like the one before. For those 6 days, I hadn't seen Rin or Sesshomaru. I felt guilty for depriving Rin of her fairytales and lullabies.

As I went to bed on the 6th night, I thought about the day ahead of me. I had, surprisingly, memorized all the Lords and Ladies, learned proper table manners, I can dance the Waltz, Tango, Sumba, Rumba, and Foxtrot quite gracefully, I can walk with a book on my head and it wont fall, I have proper grammar, and yet, I'm extremely nervous.

I sighed. Oh well. Psyching myself out wont help. I'll have to wait till tomorrow to flip out. Right now, I need my rest. I turned in bed and closed my eyes. Sleep claimed me soon after.

**~Sesshomaru's P.O.V.~**

I kept an eye on Kagome for the 6 days of her 'training'. It seemed she was doing well. She has turned into a proper lady in a matter of days. And the dresses she chose to wear complimented her changes. The first day was a yellow dress, the second day was a red dress with a white bow, the third day was a pink dress, the forth day was a green dress, the fifth day was a purple dress, and the sixth day was an orange dress.

As I watch her walk up the stairs, her orange dress flowing behind her, I felt a slight pang in my heart. She was alluring and, of course, I will add that to the "Hell will freeze over before I say that out loud" list.

I made my way to Rin's room to check on her. She is sleeping. I have been providing her with dolls so she is not bored during the week of Kagome's 'training'.

I make my way to my room, wash up, and head to bed. I fall asleep with the troubled thoughts pertaining to tomorrow.

* * *

To look at Kagome's outfits, go to my page.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Kagome's P.O.V.~**

Yup. Today's the day. And, like the past few days, I was woken up by Himera. But, instead of dressing in a simple but elegant dress, I just slipped on my floral black robe and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I was finished eating, I went back upstairs to my room and was greeted by 4 strangers bustling about in my room.

The second the saw me, I was attacked.

Ok. Not literally. They just grabbed me and sat me in a chair. They introduced themselves quickly.

"Hi. I'm Ranilda. I'm your hair stylist." Then she was gone doing Kami knows what.

"Hey there, my name is Naset. I'll be doing your make up." Then she was gone, too.

"Hey, I'm Tralyn. I'll be your nail stylist." And, yup you guessed it. She was off, too.

"Hi. My name's Dimira. I'm your tailor." And she, too, abandoned me.

So there I was. Sitting in a random chair in the middle of my room while 4 wildly energetic girls ran throughout my room.

Then, all at once, everything went still. All 4 girls looked at me….and then everything was back to being a blur. I was thrown into my bathroom and into an already prepared bath with my clothes still on. Then they went back into my room, closing the bathroom door behind them.

Well, I think I got the message….Get clean. So I did. I striped off the soaking wet garments. I took my time bathing. It was peace and quiet in my bathroom and I was not going to take that for granted.

But all good things must come to an end at some point. The water in the tub was becoming cold so, I suppose that 'point' has come. I sighed and got out of the tub and drained the water. Turning around, I found a towel and I wrapped it around myself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Kagome, are you finished with your bath?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I called back.

"Put these on then come out." The voice said. The door opened just enough so a grey robe with my undergarments could pass through the crack.

I took the robe and undergarments and put them on. The robe went to my knees. I tied the knot tight around my waist and walked out of my bathroom.

My room was converted into a beauty salon. To my left was the nail spa, to my right was the make up section, to my upper left was the hair salon, and to my upper right was the dressing section.

Four hands grabbed me at once and pulled me into the middle of their make-shift beauty salon and looked me over.

Tralyn spoke up first.

"Since nails take so long to dry, were going to do them first so, by the time that we're done, they'll be dry."

I nodded and let her lead me to a chair that had a bucket of water where my feet where supposed to be. She put my feet in the water and put a small bowl in my lap for me to put my hands in. After 20 minutes of cleaning and shaping my nails and toenails, she started to paint them. That took about 30 minutes.

When she finished, I was carefully brought over to Naset. She was putting types of make up on my face that I didn't even know existed. She was finished in about 45 minutes.

Then, I was brought to Ranilda. I cannot explain to you the amount of fear that was racing through my veins through almost half of the procedure. If you had never had your hair cut without having a mirror to see what the stylist was doing, then you wouldn't understand. And to add to that dilemma, I barely knew her! I mentally took a few deep breaths and tried my hardest to at least give her an ounce of trust. She stopped cutting my hair after about 35 minutes. Then, I started to feel a lot of brushing and pulling and twisting. About 40 minutes later, she was finished. Oh, dear. Do I even want to know what she has done to my hair? The worst images possible ran through my head. Great. I just needed another thing to flip out about. Not.

I started to make my way to Dimira. She took my hands and made me stand on a pedestal. She circled around me a few times then stopped. She faced me and smiled.

"Your going to look simply beautiful!" She said.

I just hoped she was right.

She pulled a large bag off the chair to my right and told me to close my eyes. I did so. I felt a lot of material slipping over my head. I felt her move behind me and pull at something that sucked in my stomach making it hard to breath.

"You'll get used to it." She said, as though she can read my mind.

I highly doubted her words.

I heard her move somewhere to my right and grab something. A few seconds later, I could tell she was standing in front of me. She took my hand and put it on what felt like her shoulder.

"Support your weight on me." She said.

She picked up my right foot and put a shoe on it. She did the same to my left. I felt a lot taller. Then, I felt her fix the material around my feet. I heard her fidget around a bit to my left and grab something. Then, just like before, I could tell she was back to standing in front of me in a matter of seconds. I felt her put something around my neck, then lift my hair around it. Then I felt her put earrings in my ear. I felt her put something around my finger.

"Why am I wearing a ring?" I asked.

"You are supposedly married to Lord Sesshomaru. The ring is a symbol of that." She explained.

"Oh." In a way, I forgot about that little tidbit of information. Oops.

Lastly she placed something in my hair. I felt her back up.

She sighed.

"I think our job is done." She said.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Not yet."

For a moment I heard some shuffling around, then everything stilled.

"Now," she said, "you may open your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes. A body-length mirror was placed in front of me. And what was in that mirror. Yup. My reflection.

I gasped. They did a wonderful job. I didn't even recognize the reflection in the mirror. I lost count of how many times I thanked them.

* * *

The ball will start at 6:00pm. Till then, I spent most of the time learning how to walk in the ridiculous heels I was wearing. Don't get me wrong, they were beautiful. Just a pain to walk in.

In two hours, They had me walking gracefully around my room. I was ready. Well…at least I looked like I was. Mentally, I was still flipping out. The ball would be starting soon.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and revealed Daishin.

"Daishin! What are you doing here?" I said as I walked up to him.

"I am to be your escort to the ball." He explained.

"Oh. Alright then." I said.

He offered me he arm and I took it. When we started walking, I glanced back and saw Ranilda, Naset, Tralyn, and Dimira smiling and crossing their fingers, which I told them was a plead for good luck. I smiled back then faced forward. Here we go.


End file.
